Eve's Twin
by BabyK1
Summary: An unknown X5 is found.


Eve was my sister. She was more than that though, she was a friend. Someone I could talk with. Kind of like Jondy. We were all in it together. What we didn't know was that one of us was missing from the get-go.  
  
Max is seen sitting in her kitchen. She is eating what looks like cereal, but when she takes a bite she make an awful face.  
"Gross, uh, what the hell is this?"  
Original Cindy walks into the kitchen looking like hell warmed over.  
"What's the matter boo?"  
"This....I don't know what to call it? But it sure isn't cereal."  
"That's probably because it's bran flakes. You never eat that stuff."  
"Damn."  
Max walks over to the sink and pours the bowl of cereal down the drain.  
"You feeling all right Max? You like you just saw a dog get run over."  
"Thanks for the visual."  
"Seriously what's the matter?"  
"Nothing."  
Max's cell phone rings.  
"Hello," Max says.  
"Max I just got a bulletin, you might wanna get over here soon." the voice on the other end says.  
"All right Logan, I'll be right over."  
"What's up?" Cindy asks.  
"Logan..he got some sort of bulletin."  
"OK, I'll tell Normal you had an emergency."  
"Thanks chica."  
Max grabs her leather jacket and her Ninja and takes off to Logans. When she walks in Logan is sitting in front of his computer as usual.  
"What's up Logan?" Max asks him.   
"Come here, do you know this girl?"  
Max looks at the picture on the screen, her eyes deepen and her eyebrows furrow.  
"Where'd you get that?"  
"Who is it?"  
"It can't be her."  
"Eve?"  
"It couldn't be her, she's dead?"  
"That's because it's not her, this is a girl named Dashai, you don't know her?"  
"No, who is she?"  
"You want the whole story?"  
"Well, yeah!"  
"Dashai was supposed to be an X-5, she was Eve's twin. When she and Eve were born the doctor noticed that Dashai was significantly smaller than Eve. Knowing Lydecker wouldn't want a soldier that might not be able to perform, the nurse took her and smuggled her out of Manticore. When Lydecker found out he killed the nurse and posted a reward for the child's return. She's been in and out of foster homes since than. When she turned 10 she ran away. She's been hiding out alone in the Northeastern woods in Maine ever since then."  
"Are you sure?"  
Logan pulls up another picture, this time it's the trademark barcode of Manticore.  
"Positive."  
Max just stares at the picture.  
"Why do you have this?"  
"Well, she's in deep trouble. A new Manticore base was formed in Maine last year and Lydecker has reports of her being around there. She ran back here to Seattle hoping to find help."  
"Well, what do you want me to do?"  
"She's hiding in the basement of an abandoned church downtown. Get her out of there and back here. Try not to let anyone get a good look at her."  
"OK, I'll be back in an hour."  
"Max?"  
"Yeah"  
"Be careful. Remember she doesn't know you and she doesn't know you're there to help. She's just as dangerous as you."  
Max disregards the last comment made by Logan and walks out the door and hops onto her Ninja. She speeds down the streets of Seattle weaving in and out of traffic. When she gets to the church she hides her bike in the back and wriggles into the basement through a broken window. The place is huge and very dusty. She walks through all the different rooms and finally reaches a locked door. She tries to open it and after a few tries forces it open. Then out of nowhere a girl jumps down from a rafter behind Max and grabs her from behind.   
"Who are you? What are you doing here? Who sent you?" she says.  
"My name is Max, I'm here to help you."  
"How do I know that?"  
"Look on the back of my neck, you'll see why."  
Dashai pulls Max's hair away and sees her barcode. She touches the back of her own neck where her barcode is and let's Max go.  
"What do you want?" Dashai asks Max.  
"I already told you, I'm here to help you."  
"Oh really." Dashai answers skeptically.  
"Yes, really. I know what you're thinking, you have questions that need answers. Come with me and I'll tell you anything you want to know."   
Max takes Dashai's hand and leads her to the bike. They speeds off to Logans house. Max walks in first and Dashai follows. Logan is sitting in front of his computer again.  
"Hey Logan, I got someone you'd like to meet."  
Max walks into Logans makeshift office with Dashai following close behind her.  
"Logan this is Dashai."  
"Hello, Dashai."  
"Hi, you can call me Shai."  
"OK, Shai, I'm guessing by the look on your face you might be a little confused, right?"  
Dashai doesn't move and inch from where she stand behind Max. Her eyebrows furrow, characteristic to Max. Logan notices that she has the same dark brown hair and eyes that Max has. Shai's skin is noticeably lighter than Max's. Other than that it was hard to tell them apart. Shai was wearing a black leather jacket with a black shirt under, and black leather pants. The outfit reminded Logan so much of Max that it was unbelievable.  
"I only want to know why Lydecker wants me? I haven't been in Manticore for more then 15 minutes in my whole life. What could he possibly need me for?" Shai asks smartly.  
"Shai, Lydecker wants you because he wants to cover up the facts that he is making hybrid human combat machines. You know you had a true blood sister right?" Max tells her.   
"I though we were all siblings?"  
"We are but only half siblings. You are a full blood relative to another X-5 who was killed in '09. Her name was Eve."  
"Lydecker wants you killed, he wants all of the X-5's killed. At all costs."  
"But I don't know anything about anything except what I've been told?"  
"We know that and you know that, but he doesn't know that. Truth is he's got men all over the place looking for you, especially now." Logan tells her.  
"So what now? You gonna send me off away from the only person I have anything in common with?"  
"Shai," Max starts, "you aren't going anywhere for now. You'll stay with me, we'll get this all straightened out."  
"Max, take Shai back to your place. Fill her in on everything."  
"OK, Shai let's get a move on. I want to get there before Cindy gets home."  
"Who's Cindy?"  
"I'll explain later."  
Max and Shai walk into Max's apartment. Cindy is nowhere in sight.  
"You want something to drink?"  
"Nah, I'm not thirsty. Wow, this place is so different from what I'm used to."  
"Really? Tell me about Maine?" Max prompts.  
"Well, Maine is beautiful. There are so many trees and woods. I lived in a small shack deep in the woods in the northern part of the state. It was perfect, quiet, there were animals everywhere. Deer, rabbits, birds, lynx, all of them living in their natural habitat. I used to sit in the field and watch the deer running around playing and grazing. And the people, I didn't meet that many of them but the ones I did come in contact with were so nice, really good people. Most of them grew up in the rural areas, they were almost oblivious to the pulse. They didn't have to worry about food and such, The grew their own food, corn, apples, potatoes, and they raised cattle, pigs and chicken for meat." Shai gushed.  
"It must have been perfect. How did they find out you were there? It seems so secluded."  
"Well, Manticore established a base in August. Lydecker must have alerted them to it. someone must have ratted me out. So I pretty much stowed away on trains and such to get here. When I saw an Eyes Only broadcast I figured he might be able to help me. So I came to Seattle and hid out in the church, I've been there for almost a week."  
"Oh, so this is all pretty new to you huh?"  
Just then Original Cindy walks in. She sees Max and Shai sitting in the kitchen.  
"Hey Max, come here for a sec. I gotta talk to you?"  
Max walks over to Cindy with a puzzled look on her face.  
" What's up?"  
"Who that lovely little chica?"  
"That's Shai."  
"Where'd you pick her up boo?"  
"I didn't 'pick her up'. She needs help."  
"Oh I see, well aren't you going to introduce us?"  
Without missing a beat Cindy and Max walk into the kitchen.  
"Shai this is Original Cindy, Cindy this is Shai."  
Cindy sits next to Shai and Max take her place across from Shai.  
"So, Shai, what brings you to our wonderful Post-Pulse city?" Cindy asks.  
"Well, you want the whole deal or the short version?"  
"How about the short version."  
"I'm running away from someone."  
"Max, she's got your sense of 'to the point reality'." Cindy says stifling a laugh.  
"Yeah, you could say we're almost sisters."  
"So where are you running from Shai?"  
"Maine."  
"Maine?" Cindy asks quizzically "Why would you want to run from there?"  
"You ever been to Maine?" Shai asks abruptly.  
"Yeah, I was there once in '00 with my parents, it's beautiful in the fall."  
"Sure is, I almost miss it." Shai responds dreamily.  
"So, why'd you leave?"   
Shai glances at Max asking whether she should tell the truth. Max nods.  
"Well, I'm guessing you know about Max and her background?" Shai says.  
"Yeah, I know all about my genetically souped up girl here."  
"Well, my situation is similar."  
"You tellin' me that you got the feline side of the family too?" Cindy asks in disbelief.  
"Yeah, I got it all."  
"Shai here is running from Lydecker too, 'cept he's looking to recover and eliminate an X-5 he never had the chance to train." Max tells Cindy matter of factly.  
"Oh well I hate to break this up so abruptly but I gotta blaze, I'm meetin' Sketchy and Herbal at Crash. Ya'll gonna come?"  
"Nah me and Shai are gonna go find a set of wheels for her."  
"Aiight, well I'll see ya'lls too lata."  
Cindy nods a goodbye and walks out of the apartment.  
"So, you ready to scope out some wheels?"  
"Yeah Max, I'm ready to stop riding on the back of your bike. You drive like a mad-man."  
"Yeah, I know." Max says proudly.  
Max and Shai walk out of the apartment and climb onto the back of Max's bike. They cruise around the city looking at bikes. They finally stop at a dealer and walk into the make-shift showroom. Max sees a yellow Ninja identical to her own.  
"Hey, Shai, come check this out."  
Shai walks over to where Max is standing.  
"What do you think?" Max asks.  
"I love it. But damn, I don't got this kind of money."  
"You just let me take care of that." Max says as she pulls out her cell phone. "Hey Logan it's me. I need a favor......Yeah, um call the Kawasaki dealership on Main get the guy out of here......OK well do what ever it takes." Max clicks off the cell phone and sees the owner. "HEY, yeah you, come over here."  
The owner of the business walks over to Max and Shai.  
"What can I for you two lovely ladies?" He asks.  
"Well, you see my friend here needs a set of wheels." Max answers smartly.  
"Well, I can see you have taken a liking to this bike here." he says motioning to the Ninja, "I got her from a retailer in Oregon, brand new, never been ridden." he says trying to pitch them a sale.  
"How much?" Max asks.  
"Well, since it's your first bike I'll give it to you for....$2,000."  
Just then his cell phone rings.  
"Hello, oh hi what can I do for you?" he says using the same tired line he used 5 minutes ago, "Now? I'm kind of in the middle of things.....five minutes? OK I'll be right over." He hangs up his phone. "Sorry ladies, I have an emergency to attend to, could you just wait here for five minutes?"  
"Sure, no problem." Max answers knowingly.  
The owner walks out the back door leaving Max and Shai unattended to and alone.  
"Max, what are you gonna do?" Shai asks.  
"You ever heard of supply and demand?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well he has the supply and I have the demand, 'cept what he doesn't know is I don't have the money."  
"Come again?" Shai asks.  
"Just follow me."  
Max kicks up the kickstand on the bike and calmly wheels it out the side door leading into an alley. Then she hops on and motions for Shai to get one. When she does Max slowly rides the bike back to her own. Then she gets off and gets back onto her own bike.  
"You're too much." Shai laughs.  
"I know I try my hardest. Now, let get out of here before Mr. What-can-I-do-for-you. Realizes we took off with his merchandise."  
Max and Shai take off down the street unnoticed. Max starts to go a little faster daring Shai to keep up. Shai speeds up until she's next to Max, who speeds up again. Shai not wanting to wreck slows down almost to a stop. Max notices this and turns around. As soon as she stops Shai opens up and flys down the road laughing at her own trick. Max laughs and rides up next to Shai. Wanting to test Shai she pulls a U-turn and her wheels squeal. Shai, not wanting to be shown up pulls up her front hard and rides her back wheel at break neck speed. Then she sets it back down again and stops waiting for Max.  
"Damn girl, where'd you learn that?" Max asks impressed.  
"Call it beginners luck." Shai answers sarcastically.  
"OK, well we better get to Logans, he's sure to be wondering what's up."  
Shai and Max ride through town until the get to Logans. Not bothering to knock Max walks into Logans apartment.  
"LOGAN! Where you at?"  
"In here." Logan answers from the computer room.  
"Logan, you gotta see this girl ride. She's got mad talent."  
"That's nice Max, but we have a problem. I don't know how he did it but Lydecker is back in Seattle and he knows Shai is here."  
"Shit, you serious." Max asks knowing full well that he is.  
"What do you mean he's knows I'm here?" Shai asks almost scared.  
"I don't know? He was down at the police station asking about you."  
"Logan, what are we going to do?" Max asks furiously.  
"I'll just leave." Shai says.  
"No, you can't leave, for all we know he could have men all around here looking for you." Max says.  
"Well, I'm not gonna just stand around and wait until he finds me." Shai retaliates.  
"Look, arguing about it will get us no where, Max take Shai to the safe house and keep her there until I get back to you with a plan."   
Max and Shai walk out of Logans and get on their bikes. Max leads the way to the safe house. On the way they hit a road block. Max turns down an alley but it's too late. Lydeckers men hop into the trademark Manticore SUV and chase after them. Max hits a dead end and jumps off her bike she and Shai runs into an old warehouse filled with ceiling high shelves. Max scales on in a fluid motion and Shai follows. They lie down flat on a top shelf and watch over the side as Lydeckers men storm the place ripping boxes apart and tossing furniture everywhere. By chance on looks up and sees Max and Shai. He calls for the other men who quickly gather at the base of the shelf and raise their guns. Max and Shai hop from shelf to shelf trying to escape. Then Max and Shai jump down figuring they have a better chance if the are on ground level. They both start running and get cut off. Max is thinking to herself that she made the worst mistake of all, she compromised her identity. Running blindly she turns down a hallway only to be blocked by Lydeckers men. They turn back and come face to face with more men. Max and Shai fight like hell. Taking down men left and right.  
"Max, it's too much, there are too many of them."  
"Don't give up, keep fighting, it's what you were built for!"  
Shai and Max keep fighting but without the training Max has Shai gets tired and weaker. Finally they get the odds almost even, There are three men left. Max takes on two while Shai has all she can handle with just one. In a sudden flash shots ring out and Shai gets hit in the chest and goes down. Furious Max finishes off the remaining men alone and scoops up Shai she runs with her to an office and sets Shai down on the floor. Max kneels down next to her.  
"Shai, don't you dare leave me, don't you leave me now, we've come too far to quit now." Max says willing Shai to wake up. When she doesn't Max does the only thing she can do. She calls Logan. "Logan, Shai's down."  
"Well, where are you?"  
"The old warehouse on 57th. Please come quick."  
"OK, I'll be there is five."  
"Hurry!"  
Max hangs up her cell phone and kneels by Shai's shoulders, she picks up her head and rests it on her knees. She looks out the window in the door leading outside waiting and willing for Logan to get there soon. Just then she heard tires screeching and Logans car pulls into sight. Max scoops up Shai for a second time and carries her out to the car. She sets her in the back seat and covers her with a blanket, then she climbs into the passenger side and Logan takes off towards his house. When they get there Max carries Shai into Logans bedroom and sets her on the bed. Then Max pulls up a chair and sits next to the bed holding Shai's hand. Logan wheels himself into the living room and calls a doctor friend of his. Within minutes the doctor arrives and looks over Shai. Max just sits there in disbelief. The doctor motions for Logan to come into the living room to speak with him.  
"Logan, I don't know how to say this, the injuries aren't anything I can fix. The bullet punctured her lung."  
"So, she's isn't going to live."  
"No. I'm sorry Logan I did all I could."  
"I know you did, look we are truthfully grateful but I'm sure Max would feel better if she could be with Shai alone."  
"Yes, I have other patients waiting back at the clinic for me." He says she he walks out the door.  
Logan walks into the bedroom and Max just looks at him. He slowly shakes his head and Max nods sadly and knowingly. Max just looks at Shai. She stays with her all night and eventually falls asleep. When she wakes up Shai is very pale, Max touches her forehead and then jerks her hand back at the cold feel. Max solemnly gets up and walks into the computer room where Logan is sleeping with his head resting on his hands. She gently shakes him awake. He looks up at her questioning about Shai.  
"She's gone Logan, Umm, yeah I need to go.  
Max tears out of the apartment.  
24 hours later.  
Logan is seen sitting in his at the graveside funeral. He is wondering to himself where Max is. He hasn't seen her since the night before. The only people there are Cindy, the doctor, and the priest.   
"...and so we wish our friend Dashai a peaceful journey to her ultimate home." the priest finishes. He walks over to Logan, "I'm sorry for your loss, she's in a better place now though." he says as he walks away leaving Cindy along with Logan.  
"Wow, this sure is a bitch." Cindy says "Look Logan I haven't seen Max around lately, she didn't come home last night. If you see her tell her I'm sorry, OK?"  
"Yeah sure Cindy."   
As Cindy leaves Logan wheels over to Shai's casket. Tears fall from his eyes and he turns back around and wheels back to his car and drives off. When he is out of sight Max walks up to the casket from out of nowhere. She is carrying three roses.  
"One black, for a sorrowful loss, one red for the love of a sister, and on white for the loss of someone truly pure." Max says she lays each one in the casket with Shai.  
Then she closes the lid to the casket and walks away.  
Max is seen sitting in her usual place atop the Space Needle.  
Shai wasn't just a friend, she was a sister. A partner in crime. I don't know how it happened. I was trained to deal with situations like this. To be emotionally detached. To just let go. So why is Shai's death so hard to deal with. Why? Because Lydecker couldn't deal with knowing that he missed one of us from the beginning. The only good thing to come from this is Shai is with her sister now, so Shai and Eve, be good up there kids. Don't raise too much hell.   
The End.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
